La Carrera en español
by seaofeyes
Summary: Rachel y Kurt competir por el corazón de Finn. ¿Quién ganará? Revisar por favor, es mi primera fic! Multi-capítulo. Translated from original story English into Spanish. Traducido del original historia Inglés al Español.
1. Qué Comiencen

Traducido: Lorena Malfoy.

Gracias Lorena.

Capítulo 1: Qué comiencen

Kurt Hummel era inusual, e incluso él mismo tenia que admitirlo.

Se vestía valientemente cada día, y era torturado por ello.

Sabía que era gay y estaba orgulloso de eso.

Él era un soprano masculino fabuloso que, a pesar de que deliberadamente falló la primera vez, masacró a Rachel Berry en el "diva-off '. Pero, por supuesto, no sería tan amargo hacia ella si no fuera por dos razones principales. Lo primero era su personalidad, evidentemente fastidiosa. Rachel tenía una manera de ser que puede provocarte ganas de vomitar sobre tí mismo (incluso si estás usando un traje de Dolce & Gabana de la nueva colección de primavera) o de dispararte solo para poder escapar. Ella podía darles miles de vueltas a asuntos para nada importantes, principalmente era una verborrea sobre sí misma y de cómo ella era mucho mejor que los demás. Pero, por supuesto, esa no era la razón principal de la rabia de Kurt hacia ella. No, él era mucho más egoísta que eso. Era su objeto de interés amoroso, Finn Hudson, lo que provocaba el profundo odio de Kurt hacia ella. Kurt podía admitirlo honestamente, estaba enamorado de Finn Hudson. Pero Rachel, la distante segunda opción, según su propio fuero interno, le vigilaba constantemente, sin perder de vista a Kurt para asegurarse de que el chico sabía que Finn era legítimamente suyo. Finn recientemente rompió con su novia con la que mantuvo una larga relación, Quinn Fabray, después de que ella le mintió acerca de estar embarazada de él. De hecho el verdadero padre del bebé no era otro que Noah Puckerman, un chico rudo y desagradable por definición. Finn los había ignorado a los dos después de la competencia y apoyó en Rachel y Kurt para la consolarse. Esto, por supuesto, hecho que ambas partes sintieran aún más celos el uno del otro. Así que la discusión que tuvo lugar el miércoles después del ensayo del Glee club era más que esperada. Rachel se había acercado a Kurt con dagas en los ojos.

"Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy plenamente comprometida y dedicada a la carrera de ganar el corazón del ardiente protagonista masculino y quarterback que conocemos como Finn Hudson." Ella dijo en su tono amargo e irritante de costumbre.

"¿Cuál es tu punto, la princesa?" Respondí con frialdad.

"Que puedes prepararte para una horrible derrota", me respondió alegremente.

"No es una competencia cuando está tu actitud engreída de por medio. Es posible que quieras hacerte ver por eso. "Espeté en respuesta.

"Kurt, soy una chica. Puedo ser la persona más increíblemente horrible y aún así te ganaría" amenazó.

"El amor no implica el género cuando se trata de ti, Rachel Berry. Finn prefería estar con una vaca que lidiar contigo, cualquiera lo preferiría ", dije con sinceridad. ¿Podría Finn verdaderamente querer a esta diva corazón frío? Por desgracia, puede que sí.

"Por lo menos puedo alcanzar un La mayor." respondió ella con saña. Tenía que sacar eso a colación de nuevo. Me gustaría decirle que lo hice a propósito. Yo no podía entender por qué no le decía a nadie arruiné la nota al final para proteger a mi papá. Era un asunto personal. Así que ignoré su comentario sarcástico.

"Bueno Rachel, no es como tu gran sentido del estilo te ayudará. O su tus hermosas puntas partidas, dado el caso, " le respondí cargado de sarcasmo, mirando despectivamente su cabello. Miró hacia abajo, sin saber qué decir. "Claramente, la primera batalla se ha ganado", añadí arrogantemente, debo decir.

"Y quedan muchas más que perderás", dijo sonriendo.

"Que comiencen" dije acomodando mi bufando de modo que azotó su cara. Ella no sabía lo que se venía.


	2. Dizzy Jefe

A/N: Crítica POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR. GLEEFORUM NOMBRE DE USUARIO: chriskurtlove

Capítulo 2: Dizzy Jefe

Cabeza de Finn se encontraba todavía en un remolino en el momento en que terminó su prueba en español. Rachel había reprendido con preguntas todo el día. Los estúpidos, como cosas que obviamente no podía responder. Como "¿cuál es su ocupación potencial en el futuro?". ¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? ¿Y qué significa la ocupación de todos modos?

Finn, una vez le gustaba Rachel, mucho. Hubo muchos buenos momentos entre ellos y ella era bonita, de una manera retorcida. Pero también era molesto. Después de la Quinn todo Puck incidente del bebé, se evitó las niñas y se centró en sus verdaderos amigos, fútbol y Glee Club. Hizo caso omiso de Quinn en todas las maneras posibles, así como Puck. Pero en la práctica Glee era difícil. Los dos se reunieron y llenaron las dos horas monótonas con guiños.

Se había más de Quinn temprana en la relación, definitivamente antes de que Rachel llegó. Debido a que sólo un mes después de Quinn y él se reunieron, se encontró a alguien nuevo. Pero él se quedó con Quinn, porque era lo correcto. Se levantó con Rachel, porque con la forma en Glee fue, también parecía lo correcto.

Pero eso no era una excusa, en realidad no sabía por qué besó a Raquel - dos veces. Todo estaba en el calor del momento. Se sentía triste para ella un poco también. Ella había sido víctima de burlas sin piedad. Ella era una gran cantante y que le estaba ayudando. Y no pudo encontrar su fuga de Quinn, de esa manera. Si a él le gustaba otra persona, que podía dejar simplifique. Se simplifique una palabra, pensó. Sí, creo que es. Oh derecho de todos modos. Volver a mi antes de pensar. Y le pareció que debían beso, sólo para ver. Así lo hizo. Y la segunda vez que ella lo besó.

Pero no había luchado. ¿Por qué? Así que ella podría volver a alegría. Así que se podría llegar a entrar en un gran colegio para cuidar de su bebé. La niña que nunca sería suya. Mirando hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que era estúpido.

Y todo esto, es lo que le dio una cabeza mareos. Que realmente necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Alguien a quien le entienda. Sólo había una persona que haría ahora. Tenía al texto Kurt. Definitivamente ayudaría. Con el dolor. Con el dolor. Con el tema confuso sobre si "simplifique" era una palabra. Kurt estaba en su clase de español, finlandés, pero no podía verlo con el cambio de sede que el Sr. Schue había infligido después de Bretaña y Quinn sería engañar y hablar a través de todas las pruebas. Puso los ojos en el nombre de Quinn.

Debido al cambio del asiento, que no sabía si Kurt terminó su prueba o no. Conocer Kurt, probablemente lo hizo. Finn escribir las letras con rapidez y de manera descuidada.

"Kurt, I really need ur help." Cerró su teléfono y cuidadosamente escondió el Sr. Schuester. No necesitaba escuchar "Ojos en su propio papel, Finn 'o' Pon el teléfono de distancia, un finlandés" más tiempo. Estaba harto de gente que controla él. Los otros niños no le importaba si era mensajes de texto, como lo fueron los mensajes de texto también. Oyó un muy, muy débil y vibrar sabía Kurt había conseguido.

"Happy to (: ¿Con qué?" Kurt había mensaje de texto a la espalda.

"Bueno voy a explicar más adelante. Pero, básicamente, la estoy pasando un momento difícil con Rachel y me escuchas a alguien nuevo que me gusta. Y bien, me ayudó mucho cuando estábamos haciendo esa cosa balada y uh, así que sabía que podía llegar a usted. "Él escribió en la gramática correcta, tratando de cumplir con la formalidad de Kurt.

Sí, yo estaba aprendiendo palabras nuevas. Es realmente bueno, no hay eso que se llama un diccionario y te enseñan las palabras. Es tan increíble. Me sentía orgulloso de mí mismo. Kurt había mensaje de texto a casi de inmediato.

"Yo veo, yo podría ayudarte con eso. Reúnete conmigo después de la escuela de la sala de coro. Afortunadamente no hay fútbol o de hoy Glee Club. "Kurt era tan fiable. Estaba empezando a ser mi nuevo mejor amigo.

"Gracias tanto! Ur awesome, Kurt! "Me contestó y miró el reloj.

A sólo 3 minutos hasta el final del día. Sólo 3 minutos más hasta que se fija. Y él no podía esperar.


End file.
